KakuzuHidan : Rape
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This story contains very severe sexual nature, and heavy guro. Guro is blood, guts, disembowelment, mutilation, all that fun stuff. If you have a problem with reading about Hidan's guts spilling on the floor, please look at some of my other stories.


kakuzu burst into the room that he shared with hidan, storming into the room as the door hit the wall and shattered, spraying the room in splintered wood. He glowered at Hidan, his green eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dialated in rage. without seeming to move at all, one of Kakuzu's kunai shot through the air and pinned the collar of the unsuspecting Hidan's cloak into the wall. "alright you fucking rat!" he screamed, his voice a deep rattle of phlem. "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he spat "running around behind my back while smiling at me!" he spanned the room in two steps and punched Hidan in the face, hard, his rough knuckles drawing blood.

"Fucking hell, Kakuzu!" Hidan howled, cradling his nose in his palm. "What the fuck is your problem?" he groaned deeply, in pain, partially pleasure. But he knew it would be stupid to get aroused right now. When Kakuzu got pissed, he tended to not be so nice.

"don't give me that "oh what did I do?" shit ya little fucker!" he grated, his fist connecting with hidans cheek this time. "you know perfectly well that you've been cheating on me and fucking konan while I'm not around!" he grabbed hidan roughly by the front of his robe, ripping out a chunk of the cloth that was anchored to the wall by his kunai. He slammed hidan against the wall, the veins and sinew in his face and arms popped up painting a pulsating pattern of fury on his deep tan features.

"Fuck..." Hidan groaned. "Yeah so what if I did? She came onto me, alright? She's fuckin hot man I wasn't gonna say no! The fuck you gonna do about it? You can't kill me, and you can't kill her! Your anger is going nowhere fast, you undead fuckhead!"

"I don't give a flyin fuck if I can kill either of you!" he growled "I can't fuckin die either! So shut the fuck up! I can still beat the shit out of both of you til judgement day!" he ripped off Hidan's cloak and threw it to the floor, then threw hidan down as well as he began to kick at the skinny little traitor.

When Kakuzu was this angry, there really was no pleasure for him in it. Only pain. Pain and fear. When he got like this, he knew he would literally tear him apart, and he could, and still live through it all, feel every pang of pain. There would be no stopping thr torture, his body would only regenerate itself.

Kakuzu reached down and angrily grabbed the edge of Hidan's pants, tearing them off in one go. Before hidan could close his legs to protect himself, kakuzu kicked him violently in the jewels. As hidan curled up in agony, kakuzu contiued to rain heavy blows and kicks on his slender frame. kakuzu's arms began to grow little black threads that eventually grew to long strands that twisted and curled in the air as they snaked towards hidan and began to entwine his arms and legs. A strand wrapped itself around his cock, squeezing down painfully. "how do you like the pain now ya sniveling bitch?"

Hidan whimpered, tears rolling down his face. "S-Stop it!" he whined. "I'm sorry, please, Kuzu lemme go! I don't want this!"  
He had resorted to begging, and it left a foul taste in his mouth, but if he were to be rude to Kakuzu while he was this angry, he would have his head ripped off for sure.

"like fuck I'm stopping!" kakuzu screamed. He yanked his arm back, making the srand around hidans cock tighten and cut through, shredding the smaller mans manhood. "you're not gonna need that anymore after you stuck it in konans fucking pussy, I won't be wanting it anymore." he jerked his arm back again as the icy black tendrils cut into hidans flesh as blood poured freely. Kakuzu began to lift him from the ground, each jet black thread wrapped firmly around a bone as they sliced through muscle and tendon alike. Kakuzu was baring his teeth and slavering like a wild beast as he dropped his pants and his huge cock sprang forward "you're gonna take it whether you want or not bastard!"

"Nooo..." Hidan groaned weakly, trembling, sobbing. "Please...Kakuzu..." he cried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
He set his jaw, afraid that he would force him to suck him off. It was bad enough when he was at least partly willing, but if that fat thing was forced down his throat at this point he was sure he would vomit.

A new group of threads shot out of kakuzu's other arm, spiraling and twisting into a vicious bullwhip. He scored a deep gash across hidans back. "alright" he said pulling hidan closer til his face was right in front of his huge cock "now suck it ya fuckin bastard" he growled, pressing the tip against hidans lips.

Hidan twisted his body away, groaning deeply in discomfort. "NO FUCKIN WAY!" he shrieked before clamping his jaw shut again. Tears continued to stream from his eyes. This was not going to end well, not at all.

Kakuzu screamed, grabbing a clump of Hidan's white hair and jerking him back around. "you're gonna take it dammit!" he reached down and grabbed hidans jaw, forcing it open. "now suck it fucker!" he snarled, ramming his hard, pulsating cock straight down hidan's tight throat.

Hidan gagged instantly, and would have thrown up if he had eaten anything that day. He retched around the organ and our of his lack of impulse control bit down hard, immediately regretting that action.

Kakuzu pulled out at the sudden pain shot through his nerves. As his body spasmed, the tendrils around Hidan's left arm tightened and snapped through the bone, severing his arm just below the shoulder. Kakuzu glared at hidan as his severed limb hit the floor with a sickening smack. "you fuckin brat." he spat in contempt. He hooked the fingers of his left hand around Hidan's bottom jaw and did the same with his right to the top. "I'm gonna fuck you no matter what the fuck you do" he said menacingly as he slammed his cock back down Hidan's throat all the way up to the hilt, creating a visible bulge as the tip reached nearly to his stomach.

Hidan would have screamed, but his throat was suddenly cut off and he breathed heavilly through his noise when he could. At this point, there wasn't much Kakuzu could do other than tear him to shreds, and really it would all fix itself. So, going out on a perilous limb, Hidan bit down again, this time the ironlike scent of blood clouding his nose and sliding down his throat.

Kakuzu pulled back, blood running from his fingers. He was glad those were in the way or hidan could've bitten his dick off. "you little shit!" he yelled, punching hidan again. He held the whip back, ready to strike again, this time, hidan noticed a kunai tangled in the tip.

Hidan whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Kakuzu's cock had slipped out of his mouth wen he hit him, and with blood pouring down his face he locked his jaw again. "Try to stick that thing in my mouth again and I'll bite it AND your fingers off! You won't win this, you sick bastard!"

"you don't really have a choice ya fuckin bastard." kakuzu growled. His initial rage had toned down, but not so much for the sadistic hatred it left behind. He flexed and his whip flew toward hidan, tearing away a large chunk of his leg.

Hidan groaned and grabbed his leg with the one hand he still had, whimpering like a hurt puppy. "Go attack Konan or somethin you ugly brute!" he shrieked. "She's the one who came on to me I told you!"

kakuzus eyes narrowed viciously, he was pissed again. The whip hissed, becoming a blur as a handful of stinging cuts appeared in hidans normally perfect face "care to repeat that ya dirty ass kisser?" kakuzu snarled.

"Oh so you're ugly AND deaf!" Hidan shrieked.

"you're forgetting greedy, fuck you very much." he hissed as the whip slipped back into his body, he'd use it later. "now, hands and knees ya whining fuck."

"Hell no." Hidan hissed. "I'm not doing ANYTHING for you!" he was terrified, and hoped that Kakuzu wouldn't call his bluff. To make his point, he spit in Kakuzu's face.

kakuzu lit into hidan again, brutally thrashing him with an open hand, leaving dark bruises everywhere. He kicked hidan over onto his stomach and stepped firmly on his back "you're gonna do as I say you fuckin cheat"

"No, I'm not!" Hidan winced in pain, terrified of what was going to come. He looked around and noticed his scythe was in range. Lunging his arm out, he grabbed it and wailed it around sinking one of the three blades into Kakuzu's chest. He knew it would do nothing to stop him, and only make the miser angrier, but hey, he had to get his point across somehow.

Kakuzu looked down at the weapon protruding from his chest, almost amused. Grabbing it by the shaft he yanked it out, black blood gushing out. He raised the butt of the sickle and brought it down violently on the back of hidans head, he was going to put hidan through enough pain to last him a thousand years. Hidan groaned as his head began to bleed and grabbed the wound with his hand. "Fuck..." he groaned, struggling to push himself up with Kakuzu's foot still planted on his spine.

Kakuzu flipped the scythe around in his hand as he ground his heel into hidans spine, pressing the severed stump that remained of his cock against the cold stone floor. An evil glint came into his eye as he brought the triple blades down to slash into the skin between hidans shoulder blades. kakuzu pulled out the scythe and gave hidan a hard rap on the shoulder to see if he could still feel anything. Hidan winced and groaned, he had started to cry again. He was helpless now. Completely helpless.

Kakuzu grinned wickedly as he stepped off of hidans back "let's see how you like this. Heheh" he laughed as he roughly prodded hidans tender hole with the blunt end of the scythe.

"GHN!" Hidan clenched his jaw and desperately tried to twist away, but he could not move a single thing. "BACK OFF FUCKFACE!" he shrieked. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"aww, is da widdle baby cultist angwy?" said kakuzu in mock pity before he burst out laughing. He grinned even wider before recklessly shoving the first six inches of the handle up inside the limp mans ass. Hidan screamed in agony, the rough wood tearing his soft inner walls, blood puddling on the floor. His body trembled, but he still could not bring himself to move an inch. It would be at least an hour before his spinal cord healed. Kakuzu twisted and wriggled the handle, pushing it deeper and deeper. Then suddenly he ripped it out, hoping to hear a beautiful bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHAAAAAIIAAAHHHN!" Hidan screamed, blood bubbling up into his stomach and he instantly threw up, the blood rushing out his throat, and flowing out his ass.

Kakuzu was drooling sadism as he brought the blades down into hidans side, tossing him into the air with a flick of his strong wrist. As hidans gut was ripped open, kakuzu flipped the scythe so the handle was pointing straight up beneath the helpless zealot. Hidan screamed again and trembled, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the state of his own body, torn to bits. He knew what was coming next, and now he could do nothing to even fight back. a bloodthirsty snarl escaped kakuzu's lips as he thrust upward, burying almost half of the handle inside hidan.

Hidan screamed as he felt the tip of the handle rest right at his sphincter. More blood rushed out his throat and coated the handle. "FUCK TAKE IT OUT!" he howled in pain.

"hah! You think I'll just let you off like that bitch?" growled kakuzu as he flipped the scythe so hidans face ground against the floor. Grabbing right behind the blades, he slammed the whole deal into the wall. The blades stuck fast and hidans neck bent at an odd angle, his torn gut was about waist level. Kakuzu panted as he prepared to thrust his cock into the wound, bringing the tip right up against it.

Hidan screamed again, his body still completely immobile, all he could do was sob, his body wracked with pain, horrible pain. He couldn't even beg for mercy now, all he could do was scream that horrible, wonderful scream. Kakuzu licked his lips as he thrust into the split in hidans side, almost cumming from the feeling as hidans insides mashed around it. The feeling of warm blood overtook him as he dug his blackened clawlike nails into hidans ass, drawing more blood as he thrust hard and fast into the wound. Blood gushed out in abundance, splashing over his belly, legs, his feet, his hands, his cock, his whole stitched up body. Hidan screamed again, it was an absolutely disgusting feeling as his insides completely tangled around the invading organ.

Kakuzu thrust violently into hidan several more time before he came with a shudder. He was breathing heavily as blood and cum poured out but he kept thrusting, twisting, and clawing. Hidan's body immediately rejected the liquid inside him and started to attack it, bile burning all throughout his body as he screamed. Tears poured down his face, pooling with the blood on the floor.

Kakuzu pulled out, covered in blood and gooey white cum. He grabbed the scythe and pulled it out of the wall, twisting the handle as he roughly pulled it all the way out, letting hidans limp body flop to the floor. "well ya little fucker?" he screamed "ya feeling sorry yet? Would you fuck her again? Or are you done with that?" he pressed the upper blade against hidans throat.

"FUCK YOU I HATE YOU!" Hidan sobbed, his body jerking, in pieces, his insides spilled out across the floor.

"then I don't fucking need you anymore do I?" he shrieked, extending an arm as the black threads shot out again, snaking towards hidans body. The thin strands worked like razors as they peeled through hidans skin, letting chunks of it flop to the ground with the spilled guts.

Hidan continued to sob, his body was on fire. His body jerked painfully, spasming violently under Kakuzu's ripping tendrils. He wished more than anything that he could just die. "I HAD A REASON YOU FUCKER!" he shrieked, sobbing harder.

The threads reached out, hidans head, squeezing painfully into his face. "oh? And what was that reason you piece of whore shit?"

"You were ignoring me...avoiding me..." he sobbed. "I had to do something to get your attention! You're such a thick-headed fuckhead you wouldn't have noticed anything else! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Kakuzu stopped, stunned. He hadn't even realized what he had been doing. "grr..fine! i'll stitch you up this time. But if you ever betray me again... I don't care if I can't kill you, I will find a way." he growled, hiding the fact that he was on the verge of tears for being such an ass. The strands uncoiled from hidans face and began to wind about, stitching all the torn pieces back to their proper place.

"STOP IT!" Hidan howled. "JUST FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he sobbed, his body growing cold, so, so cold.

Kakuzu bit his lip to keep himself from crying. the threads retracted into his arm as he grabbed his cloak. "I... I..." he stammered, he couldn't find the words and ran out of the room.

"i_I loved you../i._" Hidan whispered as he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"and I loved you, you bastard..." kakuzu whispered, slumped against the wall right outside the door. "how could I have been so stupid..."

Feeling his chakra flare up and mend the spinal cord, he dragged himself to the wall and slumped against it, slowly, painfully pulling his intestines into his lap so at least they wouldn't be spread across the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed heavily.

Kakuzu slammed his fist against the wall "what the fuck is my problem..." he groaned as shards of stone splintered into his hand. He heard hidan begin to cry in the other room. "how can I expect him to love me after that?" he wondered aloud to himself.

Hearing him outside the door, Hidan dragged himself beneath the bed. He really wanted nothing to do with the miser now. Sobbing, it seemed perpetual now, that deep sadness caught in his chest had turned into a heavy stone that he knew would never fade.

Kakuzu slowly stood up and stalked slowly down the hall and out of the akatsuki base, he knew it would never be the same. He dashed into the surrounding trees, hoping they would swallow him whole.


End file.
